


A Queen's Rebellion

by Middaywisher



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Embarrassment, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Wet Clothing, development of slight exhibitionist inclinations, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middaywisher/pseuds/Middaywisher
Summary: An observation Ann makes about Makoto's metaverse outfit leads some unexpected developments.
Kudos: 20





	A Queen's Rebellion

“Hey, Queen, can I talk to you about something really quick?” Ann asks, staring at the post-apocalyptic-looking biker girl who is sitting in the seat across from her in the mementos rest stop. The girl in question looks up from the textbook on her lap.

“Of course,” Makoto says. “What did you want to talk about?” Ann hops to her feet and approaches her friend, whispering “I don’t think we should talk about this here, follow me.” With that, Ann walks toward the mouth of the descending stairwell, getting as far from their team as she can. Makoto watches her go for a moment, then turns and sees the rest of her team staring at her, each one of them wearing a look of confusion, matching what she feels herself. “We’ll be right back,” Makoto says, getting up and rushing after her friend.

Ann is leaning, back against the wall, with her arms crossed over her stomach when Makoto reaches her. Once she stops, Makoto peers over her shoulder, making sure none of their friends followed after them, before she turns back to Ann. “So,” Makoto starts, “what did you want to talk about? Is everything all right?”

“Huh? Yeah, everything’s fine.” Ann says, looking into Makoto’s eyes but for just a second before she looks toward the ground, nervous. “I was just wondering something.” Ann says, biting her lip, unsure of whether she should proceed.

Makoto waits a few moments, but once it seems like her friend has lost her nerve, she speaks up, softly. “If something is bothering you, you know you can ask me anything, Ann. I don’t mind.”

Ann nods. “It’s not really bothering me, and I know it’s none of my business, but I noticed something earlier and I can’t stop myself from wondering about it, so I figured I’d just ask you for the answer…” Makoto nods her understanding, giving her friend an unspoken “Go on,” and her undivided attention. “So, uh, are you wearing any underwear, Makoto?”

Makoto just blankly stares at Ann for a few moments, processing just what her friend was suggesting. A blush lights up her face, as she is taken off-guard. “Wha-what are you asking? Of course, I am!” She would never do something so… perverse… as going around without her underwear.

“Are you sure?” Ann asks, her eyebrows furrowing in thought, her hand cupping her chin. “Because from behind, looking at the spandex over your back and butt, it doesn’t look like you have anything on, aside from your biker-outfit.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Makoto replies. “I’d never leave home without my underwear.”

“Never?” Ann repeats, “I’m sure even you have forgotten to wear your underwear at least once.”

“How do you ‘forget’ to wear your underwear!?” Makoto asks, face still radiating a brilliant red.

Ann’s face lights up. “It happens!” She protests.

Makoto doesn’t seem to believe her though, a skeptical look dancing across her face, shaking her head. “How does that just happen? If you always wear them, then…” Seeing Ann start to squirm in place, it clicks in Makoto’s head. “You mean –”

“Don’t say it!” Ann says, clamping her hand over her friend’s mouth. The two girls lock eyes, both looking equally embarrassed and shell-shocked. Ann slowly brings her hand down. And the girls both catch their breath.

Makoto hesitates before finally asking what’s on her mind. “Why wouldn’t you-”

“We’re not talking about this!” Ann says hurriedly. “We’re talking about you!”

“I know I put underwear on today,” Makoto blurts back.

“Okay, so in the real world you’re wearing them but what about here in the metaverse?” Makoto finds herself at a loss for words. She didn’t know. She has never thought about checking herself for underwear. After all, when one’s whole outfit radically changes to something they would never wear, who thinks to check what’s under the outfit? “You know how our clothes change in here to represent our ‘inner rebellion’ or whatever,” Ann continues. “Maybe to you, not wearing underwear is a form a rebellion?”

“I-I wouldn’t know,” Makoto says meekly. Makoto could see the reasoning. She doesn’t go anywhere without her underwear. Heck, she even wears her bra until she goes to bed… Maybe her subconscious self would view no underwear as an act of rebellion – Sae had mentioned when she was a little kid that only bad girls didn’t wear or change their undies. Makoto shakes her head, furiously trying to clear that out of her mind, a blush on her face. “It’s unimportant! I’m probably just wearing a thong or something,” Makoto said. She would never wear a thong either, but it would be better than going commando, right? _Yeah, that’s probably it_ , she tries to tell herself. _Just a thong._ “If that was all, I think I’m going to head back to the others.” Makoto turns around, and suddenly she notices it. The slight sway of her bust, the unhindered jiggle of her butt, the material against her parts… _I’m not wearing any underwear!_ Her eyes widened, face growing redder. She never noticed it before, but now that Ann brought it to her attention, she can tell. She notices it. She notices everything. The fabric against her, the feeling of the cold air conditioning on her parts… And it clicks in her head. _For the last couple months, I’ve been running around with my friends without any underwear on!_

She is thankful that Ann pulled her aside to ask the question instead of mentioning it in front of all their friends, but she might have preferred Ann never bringing it up. That way, she likely would never have noticed it. But Ann noticed it. _Is it that noticeable? Do the others know?_ She tries to dismiss the thoughts, suddenly feeling self-conscious and mortified. She tries to ignore it, taking the first steps back to the rest stop.

“But wait, are you even-” Ann starts, darting after her and tripping. She ends up tackling Makoto. It takes Makoto a moment to process what just happened. She feels a hand groping around where her waistband should be.

Makoto’s face flushes even harder. “Ann!” She looks at her friend, laying beside her on the floor.

Ann has an impish smile on her face. “You’re definitely not wearing a thong,” Ann whispers. “How risqué, Makoto-senpai. There are so many boys around too.”

Makoto’s mouth falls agape, but she feels a slight dampness at her crotch. Her heart starts to race. “It-it’s not like that! I didn’t pick my outfit just like you didn’t pick yours!”

Ann starts to laugh. “Sorry, Queen, but I owed you that for talking about me sometimes forgetting my panties.”

“But you started that,” Makoto whisper-yells.

“Uh, are you guys okay over there?” Ryuji yells over to them. “You’ve been laying there a while.”

“We’re fine,” Ann yells back, pushing herself to her feet, before helping Makoto up.

Makoto dusts herself off, trying to ignore the feeling of her hands rubbing on her nearly bare skin. As they walk back to their friends, Makoto feels the dampness grow. Even as she retakes her seat, feeling the cold metal press directly into her butt, and outs her textbook on her lap. Makoto’s face is still flushed. She sees Akira look her over, likely just inspecting her for any injuries. Ordinarily, it wouldn’t faze her. But with Ann’s revelation and Akira’s usual perceptiveness, however, Makoto can’t help but feel like he’s seeing her bare. She squeezes her thighs together, almost swearing she heard them squish. She looks anywhere but at him.

“I think we should wrap it up for today,” Akira says. No one argues, he is the leader after all. When Morgana transforms into the van, Makoto keeps toward the back of the line to get in. She hopes it won’t seem out of the ordinary to her friends. As she enters, Makoto sits in the passenger seat, letting Akira take the wheel. All their friends behind them. She can’t help but feel the leather interior, hugging around her bottom like a second skin. How hadn’t she noticed all these sensations before? Was it just because Ann brought it to her attention that she was noticing it? Makoto laments about whether it would be better to know or not know, but she can only think about it for a moment before Morgana talks.

“Everyone ready?” He asks. The seat starts to vibrate under her, and an unwilling “Eep” escapes her lips. Her face flushes red as everyone stares at her.

“You okay?” Their leader asks her.

“Everything’s fine, great really,” Makoto forces out. An awkward laugh leaves her, but no one pushes the issue.

“Let’s go already!” Morgana says, impatiently. Makoto feels the vibrations, slight as they may be, in every nook and cranny of her bottom half, from her loins to her butt crack. She barely manages to keep her voice quiet, even still she knows her face is beet red. _How have I never noticed this before?_ She screams at herself internally. There’s no way she just unconsciously shut out all these sensations before, was there? She feels the dampness between her legs growing and a slight sensation of pleasure run through her. She shifts in her seat trying her best to alleviate her problem without drawing suspicion. She opts to lean herself back slightly, trying to slide her privates toward the edge of the seat so at least they would be free from the stimulation.

The result was a rather uncomfortable looking Queen, leaning far back into her seat, eyes closed, trying to imagine she was anywhere else. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Akira asks again.

“Oh, leave her alone, Joker,” Futaba says. “Queen’s probably just tired.”

“Yeah, we did cover a lot of ground today after all,” Ryuji chimes in. “I wonder how much farther until we hit the bottom.”

Queen tunes them as they make their way back toward the entrance to Mementos. Her position did relieve some of the pressure and stimulation from loins, but she it was not enough. Morgana was feeling chatty today, and the constant vibrations were taking their toll on her. She could feel herself building up for release. Her inner thighs are sopping wet. All she can do is hope she can hold out long enough. If she could hold out until they made it back to the entrance, she wouldn’t have to worry about humiliating herself in front of all her friends. Or about them all seeing her first orgasm…

She bit her lip, trying to stifle herself. Her mind already working toward solutions to her predicament for next time. This could not become a regular occurrence. _Maybe… if I bring a spare pair of underwear, I could slip away from the others and put them on before we do anything…_ But that would require her to both sneak in a pair of underwear and sneak off from her friends to put them on before anyone noticed she was gone and went looking for her… It would be unlikely to say the least, she knows she isn’t that stealthy. And that also ran the risk of her friends either seeing her underwear or seeing her trying to get into her underwear. Or even a shadow attacking her while she changed. Makoto tries to shake the thoughts from her head. _Besides, what would happen when we finished? Would I sneak away again, or would I leave Mementos wearing the second pair of underwear? Where would they appear in the real world, over my clothes or on top of my other underwear?_ There are too many variables for it to be practical, and several of them could land her in situations even worse than her current.

Makoto feels the pressure continuing to build, her toes starting to curl some. She knows she won’t make it much longer. “Yay, we’re back!” Ann cheers, leaning over the seat between Akira and Makoto. The sudden loud noise makes her jump into an upright position, sitting properly, heart racing. Makoto is happy to hear the words but wished Ann toned it down a bit. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you awake,” Ann laughs.

“It’s okay,” Makoto says. At the same time Morgana starts yelling about jumping around. The strong vibrations in quick succession bring her right to the brink. She clamps her thighs together tightly, clenches her hands, does whatever she can to stave off her climax. It works. Her body aches, wanting to finish. Makoto wastes no time rushing out of Morgana not wanting to risk anything else pushing her over the edge. She tries to control her breathing, no matter how badly she wishes to gasp for air. She doesn’t need the attention. She turns from the van as she catches her breath. Once her back is to the van, she sends a wary glance down to her crotch, nearly balking at the sight. Because of their already dark color, one couldn’t really tell that Makoto’s crotch is drenched, but there is something they would notice. Her engorged vagina. Makoto wants to scream. The spandex-like fabric of her outfit clings to her like a second skin, hiding hardly anything. Swiftly, Makoto uses a hand to pry apart the fabric from herself, trying her hardest to make everything look normal without drawing too any attention.

It only takes a few moments for everyone to file out of Morgana and for the van to transform back into the feline friend. Makoto spins around hurriedly as soon as she hears him transforming, her heart racing. She hadn’t managed to rid herself of her camel toe completely, but at least she successfully made it far less pronounced. As they make their way out of Mementos, she tries to keep her lower half angled away from anyone, feeling anxious.

Their group suddenly appears inside the train station, and Makoto lets out a sigh of relief, knowing she is in the clear finally. The group check their surroundings, making sure no one saw them, and quickly go their separate ways. As she takes her first few steps, she notices it. The squish and wetness in her crotch. She rushes to the nearest restroom, shutting herself in a stall, and lifts her uniform skirt. Her Buchimaru panties are noticeably soaked. The crotch area of her leggings is as well. “Now we know water and other things that happen to our costumes might affect our clothes in the real world…” She sighs. I guess _I’ll be walking home with wet panties, then._ She needs to get home so that she can make dinner, do some cleaning, do her homework, go through some student council-related paperwork, study… The full brunt of all she had left to do hits her at once, and it feels stifling. Like she doesn’t really have any choice in the matter, which she really doesn’t. The school work was all her personal obligation, and the Sae would be upset if the housework didn’t get done. _Oh well. Fretting about it won’t get me anywhere._ She moves to leave the stall, feels the wetness in her crotch and groans. She doesn’t want to feel this the whole way home. Suddenly, her earlier conversation with Ann comes to mind. Ann had mentioned not wearing underwear could be viewed as a form of rebellion for her… and she had gathered Ann didn’t always wear her underwear… _Maybe_ , the thought dances in her head actually considering it. She weighs the pros and cons in her head. _I’m just walking home_ , she reminds herself

Before she even realizes what she is doing, her feet slid out of her shoes, and her fingers hook inside her leggings and panties, pulling them to her ankles. She carefully steps out of them, baring one leg at a time, feeling the air conditioning wash over her newly bared bits before she slides her feet back into her shoes. A blush lights up her face as she feels how much more… airy… it was without her leggings and panties. She hesitates for a moment before she shoves the clothes inside her backpack. She takes a tentative step out of the stall, feeling her skirt shift, brushing her bare skin with each movement. Her blush depends. She checks herself out in the mirror, making sure everything is decent. She experiments, twisting, turning, spinning, leaning, bending, even lifting up parts of her skirt to see how much would show. As long as she doesn’t trip and fall along the way or some immature kid doesn’t flip her skirt or something, she should be fine. Despite knowing that, her heart is racing. This is much different than being commando under her metaverse outfit’s spandex. Sure, that gave away the general shape of what was underneath it, while doing it under a skirt didn’t, but her privates were still covered. Now, they weren’t. They have what amounts to a curtain keeping them concealed from the rest of the world. Makoto feels a jolt run down her spine and a droplet down her thigh.

She is about to make her leave, when another thought enters her head, and her arms impulsively move to carry it out. Her hands deftly free herself from her bra, pulling it off under her clothes and throwing it with her other discarded garments. This also feels different than it did in the metaverse. _Probably because of the material_. Her school uniform is much softer and less constricting than her metaverse outfit, and she can feel her nipples rubbing against it. Thankfully, because of her vest, she didn’t have to worry about her nipples showing. Her nerves are on end now, but she has to admit it does feel rather exhilarating. She tucks her bag under her arm and takes her leave.

Her trip home is uneventful, but she is focused in on every second of it, wondering if the people around her know what she is doing. She revels in every sensation that passes over her. The wind, a gust from a car driving a little too close to the sidewalk. Her petite breasts bounce slightly with each step, and the cotton rubbing on her nipples feels almost electric. She feels droplets run down her thighs more frequently than before. Any time she comes to a stop, she surveys her surroundings, checking to see if anyone is noticing what is going on with her. No one is. They are all too focused on whatever they are doing. It’s a relief.

When she arrives at her apartment complex, she hesitates at the stairs but climbs them anyways. After all, no one is around. And before she knows it, she’s at her apartment door, unlocking it. She feels more at ease as soon as she enters and sets her things down, taking off her shows. She’s glad no one noticed, but part of her really enjoyed taking that risk and the freedom involved… “I’ll have to do it again, sometime,” Makoto says to herself. If anyone finds out, it wouldn’t be good for her. She realizes this, and yet, that risk only seems to make to thought more appetizing. She feels that ache in her loins again. Her eyes shoot over to the clock. Surely, her sister wouldn’t mind dinner being a few minutes late, right?

She finds herself drifting to her room, ready to gain a new experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say that Queen is best girl and leave it at that. I love the cast of Persona 5, and I really wanted to write a story for the series for a while now. Or rather a standalone story as opposed to some interactives I took part in. How do you think it went?
> 
> I may continue this in the future because I have some ideas, but I'm not giving any guarantees yet.


End file.
